


The Meaning of "Mates"

by Wolf_dog



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Derek Morgan, Alpha Hotch, Fluff, For story purposes no Jack, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Omega Spencer, Omegaverse, cases, heat - Freeform, more tags to be added later, omega reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: Spencer Reid is an Omega, and this is his and Aaron Hotchner's journey into love.*.*.*.*Spencer Reid was an Omega. It wasn’t a secret or something he was ashamed of or tried to hide. It was just a fact. One of the many that he had stored in his brain and although sometimes it was a nuisance (heats, having to deal with over-bearing Alphas, etc), but for most of the time, it didn’t really bother him. What did bother him, was his increased sense of smell. Alphas and Omegas had heightened senses of smell, to better seek out a potential mate. Betas didn’t have a good sense of smell and couldn’t smell pheromones at all. Most of his team-mates at the BAU were Betas, with only Morgan and Hotchner as Alphas. Being the only Omega on the team wasn’t hard. He wasn’t discriminated against in any way, or treated as ‘special’, he wasn’t pandered to or treated as fragile at all.





	The Meaning of "Mates"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I binge-watched seven seasons of Criminal Minds whilst watching this :D this is my first time writing Hotch/Reid so let me know what you think!

Spencer Reid was an Omega. It wasn’t a secret or something he was ashamed of or tried to hide. It was just a fact. One of the many that he had stored in his brain and although sometimes it was a nuisance (heats, having to deal with over-bearing Alphas, etc), but for most of the time, it didn’t really bother him. What did bother him, was his increased sense of smell. Alphas and Omegas had heightened senses of smell, to better seek out a potential mate. Betas didn’t have a good sense of smell and couldn’t smell pheromones at all. Most of his team-mates at the BAU were Betas, with only Morgan and Hotchner as Alphas. Being the only Omega on the team wasn’t hard. He wasn’t discriminated against in any way, or treated as ‘special’, he wasn’t pandered to or treated as fragile at all.

The main reason his sense of smell bothered him was Hotch. Hotchner was a typical Alpha in terms of looks, tall and strong, and in the way that he was an old-fashioned romantic. But those were the only ways that Hotch was a typical Alpha. And the way Hotch smelled was driving Reid insane. He was all musky and woodsy, but the scent was surprisingly light at the same time, and it was driving Spencer up the wall because it was the only Alpha scent that had ever affected him. He didn’t _want_ to be affected by it, but by the time he noticed, it was too late and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He noticed it every time Hotch and he were in a room together, or in the jet plane, or even hanging out with the team when they didn’t have a case. It was always there, in the background for most of the time, but always there.

It wasn’t always a distraction, sometimes it actually helped him to focus, and other times it took everything he had to not go over and shove his nose against the Alpha’s neck. Maybe if he got close enough, then this obsession would end. But, of course, he would never do it. Not only was Hotch his boss, but Hotch was a profiler, and no way would Spencer be able to get close without having to explain himself.

Except, Spencer found that around his heat, when he was craving some Alpha attention, Hotch would allow it. Nothing extreme, but he would never back away if Spencer came over and curled up in the chair next to him. Occasionally, on the jet, Spencer could even get away with pretending to fall asleep so that he could lay his head on Hotch’s shoulder and inhale that intoxicating scent up close. Of course, he knew that he wasn’t fooling the Alpha, but he could certainly fool the rest of their team.

So, it gave Spencer an excuse to get close, but only around his heat. And that scent continued to drive him mad, but he got used to it in a sense.

Then, the scent changed slightly. It became… more open. It was subtle change, but Spencer noticed instantly. He doubted that the rest of the team would, as they probably didn’t (or couldn’t, being Betas) pay as much attention to their boss’s scent as Spencer did. Somehow, that wonderfully irritating scent became more welcoming, and tested Spencer’s restraint even further.

And now there was this case. Four young Omegas, missing and possibly dead. All taken from the same bar only a few nights apart.

“This guy isn’t going to give up, he’s smart, and skilled, and he’s not going to give up unless we catch him,” Hotch told the team, staring at them all in turn with that dark-eyed stare he had perfected.

“Okay, but _how_ ,” Morgan asked, frustrated, “As we all know, he’s smart. He’s not the type to slip up.”

“You need an Omega,” Spencer said quietly, from where he was curled up in the corner with a map of the town.

The silence in the room was instant, and Spencer marked another point on the map. It wasn’t the silence that made him look up, however, it was Hotch’s scent. It was warping, swinging from tightly controlled to the biggest expression of _NO_ a scent could emit. His gaze met Hotch’s and it was dark, and looked almost angry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgan glance between them, and Spencer broke the gaze to glance over the rest of the team.

“You all know it. He’s not going to slip up. He’s not going to run, either. He’ll stay, and kill. Again and again. Unless,” Spencer paused, glancing back at Hotch who’s frown had deepened, “We send someone in undercover to lure him out. We know he has a type. Omegas. I’m the only one on the team.”

“Reid, that is not a good idea,” Hotch said carefully, meeting Spencer’s eyes.

And Spencer knew, then, that Hotch had been keeping track of him. And his heats. “We don’t really have another option,” he said softly, holding eye contact for a moment before breaking it and looking around at his team-mates.

He trusted them to keep him safe. Not because he was an Omega, but because they were his friends and they always had.

“He’s right, Hotch, we’re running out of options here,” Morgan pointed out, and all eyes turned to Hotch, waiting for his decision.

Hotch looked down at his interlocked fingers for a while before looking up, gaze determined. “Fine, but you’re not going in alone. We’ll all be there, ready to swoop in and arrest our unsub as soon as you give the signal. You are not to go anywhere alone with the unsub, and you are not to try and arrest him yourself. Do you understand, Reid?” the Alpha’s eyes were intent, his voice and scent dark and serious.

“I got it,” Spencer assured him, meeting his eyes with a small smile, “I’m bait and nothing else.”

Hotch’s scent twisted again, the uncontrolled part of his scent twisting with satisfaction and dissatisfaction at the same time. Their eyes held until the others started standing and collecting their files to leave. Only then did Hotch break eye contact, glancing around the room once before standing.

Spencer took that as his cue and stood as well, collecting his files and putting them in his bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. Before he could exit the room, however, Hotch closed the door, leaving them in close proximity. Hotch’s dark penetrating gaze bored into his face, making Spencer feel vulnerable and exposed.

“You know exactly why this isn’t a good idea,” the Alpha said in a low voice, one hand on the doorknob.

“I didn’t realise you were paying such close attention to me, Hotch. Should I be… flattered?” Spencer said with slight smile.

“It’s my job to pay attention to all my subordinates. Especially those that have a history of diving head-long into trouble _without stopping to think about the consequences_ ,” Hotch informed him angrily.

Spencer looked down at his feet for a long moment, then up and into those dark eyes once more. “But I won’t be alone, will I? I’ve got the best people in the world to watch my back,” Spencer answered softly, trying to read the expression behind those dark eyes.

“If this is an Alpha unsub, he won’t let you go easily. Not with you smelling…” Hotch trailed off, his nostrils flaring, and Spencer watched with fascination.

Spencer wet his lips, slightly nervous. “Smelling…?” He asked softly.

Hotch gazed into his eyes, studying his face seriously. “Like you’re ripe for the taking,” he said finally, then turned and opened the door and walked through it without looking back.

*.*.*.*

At the club, Spencer could tell instantly that their unsub was there. There was a predatory feel in the air that made his skin crawl. Casually, he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair and whispered into the comm-piece on his wrist, “Our unsub is definitely here.”

Making his way to the bar, Spencer ordered a drink and looked around. The unsub he was looking for would be plain, but wearing flashy clothes and perhaps a cologne of some sort to attract the Omegas that had been murdered. And possibly fancy jewellery to make themselves appear more influent than they actually were. With Spencer smelling like he did, he had plenty to Alphas coming up to him for attention, but none of them were the unsub he was looking for, just horny Alphas trying to get laid.

After a while, when Spencer’s skin was crawling with heat and he was certain his fever was rising to dangerous levels and he was sure that he would have to leave the bar and start trying to lure their unsub by a different method, he was approached. He almost didn’t notice at first, as it was a woman, and a small one at that. It was the perfume that caught his attention, it was overpoweringly strong, and there was something about it that he couldn’t quite place, but it was enticing somehow. Looking over, Spencer saw a small woman perched on the stool next to him. Dark skin, brown eyes and hair, roughly 5’2. She was wearing a bright gold sequined dress that hung off one shoulder, and she was an Omega. Her scent was soft and flowery, a typical Omega scent. Everything about her screamed unthreatening and plain.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” She asked him softly, eyes warm and interested.

Spencer tilted his head and wet his lips. “Yes of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, still casting his eyes around on the lookout. He was wired, of course, so that his team could hear everything that was going on around him.

“Well, honey, you don’t look so good. And you smell… Hoo! The way you smell would make any Alpha be unable to stop themselves!” She laughed, leaning in close with a friendly smile.

Her choice of wording was odd and it made Spencer stop and turn his full attention onto her. He wasn’t sure if his fever was rapidly getting worse, but he found that he was sweating more than normal. She was small, and exceedingly average, and yet the clothing and her perfume drew attention. She was unassuming in every way, and except for being an Omega, she was exactly what he was looking for.

And suddenly, the missing pieces were coming together in his brain, more fragmented than unusual because of his heat, but still strong enough to make him pause. The reason they’d never found any kind of defensive wounds on their victims was because who would expect such a small female Omega to be a serial killer?

“Yeah, I don’t feel so great. I thought that if I… if I went out tonight, I might be able to find a suitable mate, but I don’t think it’s working out for me,” Spencer said with a small smile, turning his body in to face hers.

“Pretty slim pickings tonight,” she agreed with a smile, ordering a drink.

Spencer flicked a gaze over her and then turned and took a sip of his drink. He hadn’t ordered anything alcoholic, so why was his head spinning? He’d never taken his eyes off his drink, either, so there was no chance he’d been slipped anything. Spencer knew, without a doubt, that if they tried to take her down here, she would take a hostage and go down fighting.

No, he had to get her outside alone so that Hotch and the team could take her out. A waft of perfume came across his nose, and suddenly he knew exactly what was making him so dizzy. It wasn’t his heat, but a drug that had been turned into a perfume. He was running out of time to get her outside.

Swaying slightly, he turned to face her again.

“Actually, I don’t… I don’t feel so good. Would you be able to help me outside? I think I should be going,” Spencer asked, smiling hopefully, “I’d feel a lot better with a fellow Omega.”

“O’ course, honey! I don’t know what I’d do if somethin’ happened to you and I coulda helped!” She said immediately, hoping down off her stool with a warm smile.

“Thank you so much,” Spencer told her gratefully, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning against her as she helped him through the crowd.

Every breath he took in forced him to inhale more of her perfume, and he every step he took was harder and harder to place in front of the other. His fever was rising rapidly, and his sight was starting to go fuzzy, and it was getting dangerous for him to be out in public. The rates of Omegas being raped by Alphas when they went into heat out in public was incredibly high. Over fifty percent of Omegas that went into heat in public ended up raped, thirty-three percent murdered, and only seventeen percent made it somewhere safe.

It had been a high risk for him to go out in public, but they needed something to provoke their unsub into coming out into the open.

It didn’t take them long to get outside, and then they were being swarmed by cops and FBI agents with guns. Before she could do anything, Morgan had slammed her against the wall and Hotch grabbed Spencer to keep him upright.

“Her perfume,” he managed to get out, clinging onto Hotch to stay upright, “It’s a drug. Five more minutes and I would have been her next victim.”

“What happened to not going anywhere alone?” Hotch demanded in a low undertone in his ear, dragging him away and to the side whilst the arrest took place. “Are you hurt?”

“She would’ve taken me hostage and then get away and we would never have caught her,” Spencer explained, “And no, I’m not hurt. I need to leave, though. I’m getting dangerously close to fully being in heat.”

“We’ll get on the jet as soon as she’s in custody,” Hotch assured him, tightening his grip on the Omega and then turning his head and glaring at a law enforcement officer who had wandered close, lured in by Spencer’s smell. “You need to back off,” Hotch warned lowly, shifting them so that Reid was closer to the wall and Hotch was standing between him and everyone else.

“Reid are you okay?” Morgan’s voice broke through the haze that was in his head, and he looked up to see his friend walking closer then stopping abruptly, “Are you in heat? Dude, what the hell? Hotch, did you know?”

“Of course I knew,” Hotch answered shortly, his fingers twitching slightly against Spencer’s side.

“What-?” Morgan protested instantly, scowling.

“I really don’t have time for this kind of … Alpha posturing right now,” Spencer interrupted with a sigh, pushing himself off of Hotch an making his way towards the squad car, but he only made it two steps before he swayed dangerously and collapsed.

Or at least, he would have if Morgan hadn’t caught him with an arm around his waist.

“Man, you’re burning up!” Morgan exclaimed, laying his wrist against Spencer’s forehead.

“He’ll be fine, I’m going to take him back to the jet. Meet us there with the rest of the team as soon as you wrap this up,” Hotch said, sweeping between them and swiftly supporting Reid’s weight and leading them off towards the SUV without another word.

“Boy am I glad that we only have a short flight ahead,” Spencer broke the silence with a soft laugh as they reached the car.

“This isn’t a game, Spencer,” Hotch responded seriously, helping Spencer up and into the car and buckling him in. “You took a serious risk and if any of the Alphas in that club hadn’t taken no for an answer, you could have been in serious danger.”

“I know,” Spencer sighed, looking away from those intense eyes and scent that was swirling around him, “But we needed to lure her out. We never would have caught her otherwise.”

“I am aware. That is the _only_ reason I allowed you do to this,” the Alpha told him, still staring straight at him.

“ _Allowed?_ ” Reid asked with a raised eyebrow, meeting his gaze once more, “You should be thanking me. More Omegas would be dead if I hadn’t done this.”

“I’m not saying otherwise. But you have a habit of risking yourself for the sake of others, and getting yourself hurt in the process,” Hotch responded instantly, before sighing and leaning back, closing the car door and getting in the driver’s side and starting the car.

The ride to the airport was quiet, with Reid resting his head against the window and trying to breathe through the cramps that had started in his abdomen.

Hotch helped him out of the car and to the jet, sitting them down on the couch at the back. He found a blanket and pulled it over Reid’s trembling body, then leaned back against the couch and undid his tie with a finger. Without a moment’s hesitation, he started unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt.

“What… What are you doing?” Spencer asked, eyes wide and he wet his lips nervously.

“If you want to stand any chance of making it back home without going into heat, the scent of a familiar Alpha will help,” Hotch explained calmly, flattening his shirt collar out of the way and exposing his throat and collar bones.

“The team will be back soon,” Spencer protested weakly, but Hotch’s scent was swirling stronger than ever around him and it was so incredibly enticing.

“We have a bit before they’ll get here,” Hotch countered, staring at him and raising an eyebrow. Then he softened his voice, “I’m only trying to help, Reid.”

Spencer’s hand twitched upwards and tucked his hair behind an ear, and licked his lips. Slowly and cautiously, he leaned forward and rested his head against Hotch’s strong chest. Tilting his head up, he rested his nose against his boss’ collarbone and inhaled deeply. The effect was instantaneous, his whole body relaxed, eyes closing as he curled into Hotch’s body, releasing a soft whimper. The cramps in his stomach eased a little, and with his eyes closed like this his fever didn’t feel so bad. He knew that it was his mind playing tricks on him, that Alpha pheromones in the right circumstances tricked an Omega’s mind into believing that they were safe and to an extent made them feel better.

One of Hotch’s arms lay behind him on the arm of the couch, allowing Spencer to curl fully into his body. Hotch was warm, and that heat was soothing rather than oppressing. His body was firm under Reid’s cheek, muscles strong and far more pleasant to rest against than one would think.

Every inhale brought him the enticing musky scent that was pure Hotch, dark and warm and wonderful. It was inviting, almost curling around Spencer, drawing him further and further in until there was no escape.

As he was on the verge of sleep, stubble brushed against his forehead and temple, a low voice murmured in his ear, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

And then there was the distinctive feel of lips against his head.

*.*.*.*

When Spencer woke up, it was to the feeling of the plane starting its descent. He’d been strapped in at some point, with the blanket fully tucked around him and Hotch’s jacket under his head as a pillow. Sleepily, he brought a hand to his face and wiped away the drool that was drying at the corner of his mouth. Grimacing slightly, he propped himself up on an elbow and ran a hand through his hair. His forehead was hot to the touch, too hot. And now that he was waking up, his stomach was cramping again, and worse than before he went to sleep. Curling his arm around his abdomen protectively, he sat up slowly and looked around. Rossi was sitting on the couch opposite him, writing in his notebook, Morgan and Hotch were at the far end of the plane talking in low voices, and the rest of the team was obscured from his view by the seats but he could smell that they were all there.

“You’re awake,” David observed without putting down his notebook.

“Yeah, but I wish I wasn’t,” Spencer sighed, straightening up further with a grimace.

“Ah, heats, the scourge of the Omega world,” Rossi hummed, jotting down one last note and then setting his notebook aside. “That was a dangerous thing you did back there.”

Spencer huffed. Was he about to get scolded for the second time? “Trust me, I know. Hotch has already chewed me out about it,” Spencer told him, grimacing and ran his hand through his hair again.

“I’m sure he did,” Rossi said with a raised eyebrow. “But I’ll say something he won’t: thank you. You saved countless lives by doing what you did today. It was brave. Stupid, but brave.”

“Thanks? I think,” Spencer was unsure whether that was a compliment or not. It could be either, knowing Rossi.

The jet landed, making Spencer grimace slightly at the jolt. His head was starting to pound, and his lower back was beginning to ache in the muscles. Sighing, he pressed his fingers into the sorest spots in his lower back to try and relieve some of the pain. He wouldn’t have access to pain medication until he got back home, so he was glad when the plane finally rolled to a stop. He wanted to get home so that he could shower, take pain meds and go to sleep with a heat-pack against his stomach.

Unbuckling himself, he folded the blanket up and laid it at the foot of the couch, then grabbed Hotch’s jacket and smoothed out as many creases as he could. It would need to be dry-cleaned before all of the creases came out, obviously, but it made him feel better now that it wasn’t so bad.

“I’ll see you when your heat’s over,” Rossi said, nodding to him as he stood up then exited the jet.

Spencer nodded to him then took in a deep, calming breath and standing slowly and cautiously with a pained grimace. Every movement sent a sharp stabbing pain through his lower abdomen and back. It was going to be hell getting back to his house, but he knew that he would only fully settle when he was somewhere safe. It was the basest of instincts to retreat somewhere safe when one was the most vulnerable.

“You look like hell, kid,” Morgan said, frowning at him from the door of the plane, “Are you going to be okay to get home?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Reid assured him, masking his pain as he walked forward.

“No, you won’t. I’ll take you home.” That was Hotch, coming up behind him.

“Is that necessary?” Morgan asked, bristling slightly, his scent swirling protectively.

“Would you rather he went home alone?” Hotch responded instantly, stepping in right behind Spencer, so close that he could feel the Alpha’s body heat against his back.

In response, Morgan stepped forward as well, frowning. “I can take him home,” Morgan suggested, raising an eyebrow.

They were both posturing, Spencer could tell that even in as much pain as he was. Morgan’s posturing was that of an Alpha concerned over an Omega friend. It was completely platonic and more of a familial posturing than anything else. Hotch on the other hand… Spencer wasn’t sure. He couldn’t see all of his body language with the way that they were positioned, but his scent was deepened with protectiveness. However, it was hard to tell whether that protectiveness was platonically meant, or otherwise.

“Not necessary. Your home is in the complete opposite direction. My house is the closest both to the airport and to Reid’s house,” Hotch said, and his voice was calm but his scent was swirling.

“Is it possible for us to speed this up? If you don’t mind, I’d like to take some pain killers, and shower too,” Spencer interrupted angrily, not liking that he was being fought over like some pretty Omega.

Morgan looked at him and his lips twitched in shame, but Hotch was completely still behind him, unnaturally still. Still posturing, evidently.

Spencer twisted to look at him, and he was right. Hotch’s eyes were locked firmly on Morgan, his gaze as dark as his scent. “Hotch.”

The sound of his name was evidently enough to snap him out of whatever trance he’d been in, and his boss took his eyes off of Morgan and turned them to Spencer. They looked into his eyes for a moment, searching, then flickered over his body, focussing on the arm around his abdomen and the way that he was still clutching Hotch’s suit jacket.

“Let me take you home, Spencer,” Hotch said softly, looking into his eyes once more, his gaze softer than before, “I’d… feel better if you weren’t alone.”

His words were meant only for Spencer. His tone was soft, and he’d used Reid’s first name. This was not a conversation that was meant for other ears. Wetting his lips, Spencer gazed into his eyes with a slight frown, assessing, then turned to face Morgan.

“It’s fine. Can you leave us alone, please? I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Spencer kept his voice soft, so as to not offend his friend.

 He appreciated the gesture, but he wanted to explore whatever was going on with Hotch. And as much as he trusted Morgan as a friend, he didn’t want Derek to see him when he was at his most vulnerable in the middle of his heat. Hotch, on the other hand, was a protector. It was his base instinct that told him that Hotch was the only Alpha that he trusted to be around him during his heat. Hotch would take care of him, but not push the boundaries or take advantage of him in any way.

Morgan stared at him for a few long moments before nodding shortly, glancing at Hotch then turning and leaving swiftly. Only when he was gone, did Spencer turn around to face the Alpha behind him. Looking up, he met those dark eyes, trying to think past the pain that was clouding his mind.

“You…” Spencer paused and licked his lips again, “You want to stay with me during my heat?”

“Yes, I do,” Hotch answered without hesitation, “But not sexually. All I want is to keep you safe while you’re vulnerable. You’ll be safer with someone else rather than alone in your apartment. My place has maximum security, a low number of Alphas in the area, it has everything you need.”

“A need to protect the only Omega in your care?” Spencer asked.

“Perhaps,” Hotch acknowledged with a tilt of his head, “Will you allow me to do this for you?”

“I don’t see why not. As long as we can stop by a chemist on the way. I doubt you’ll have the meds I’ll need,” Spencer agreed, noting with fascination that Hotch’s scent turned slightly lighter and pleased at his words.

“Of course,” Hotch agreed instantly with a slight smile, “Anything you need.”

“Perfect. Let’s,” Spencer said with a smile, turning and making his way off the plane as comfortably as he could.

*.*.*.*

The trip to Hotchner’s house was short, thankfully, as Spencer’s condition was getting worse. They made a quick trip to the closest chemist to Hotch’s house, in which Spencer gave Aaron a list of what he needed, then stayed in the car whilst his boss went in and bought it for him.

Go bag in hand, he found himself standing in Hotch’s large living room, gazing around curiously. It was quite comfortable, and smelled entirely of Hotch. It was comforting.

“You need to eat before you can take these medications. What do you think you’d be able to stomach right now?” Aaron asked him, setting his go back by the door and loosening his tie as he walked further into the house and towards the kitchen.

“Mm, probably just some toast if you have any,” Spencer said, following him into the kitchen.

“You don’t want anything more? That’s not a lot of food,” Hotch asked with a frown, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Anything heavier and it’ll just come straight back up, trust me,” Spencer informed him with a grimace.

He knew from experience that if he put too much, or something too heavy, in his stomach that it would vomit it straight back up. It was a fine balance between eating enough to keep the medication down, and not eating too much to upset his stomach.

“Alright, how many slices?” Hotch asked, reaching into his pantry and pulling out a loaf of sliced white bread.

“Two please,” Spencer responded, leaning against the island benchtop and watching his boss.

Hotch’s entire demeanour had changed. His shoulders had slouched, his ever-present frown wasn’t so deep, and even the way that he walked was more relaxed. It was a side that Spencer had never seen before, and it was fascinating. Spencer watched as the Alpha opposite him put two slices of bread in the toaster then turned and started tidying up. He poured a large glass of cold water and set it in front of Reid, along with two pills from one packet of medication and one pill from the other.

“Cold water, huh?” Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of the water.

“Yes, it… tastes better,” Hotch told him with a shrug, piling some dishes into his dishwasher and pulling out a clean plate and putting it in front of the toaster, “Butter?”

“Yes please. And jam, if you have any,” Spencer asked politely, keeping one arm curled around his belly as he continued to drink the water he’d been given.

“Of course. I have strawberry or fig,” Hotch said, opening the fridge and peering inside.

“Oh! I love strawberry jam. My mother used to put it on everything when I was little,” Spencer said with a smile, “One time, she even tried to put it on fruit. It was good.”

“Strawberry it is,” Hotch acquiesced, pulling the jar of the fridge and setting it on the bench next to the plate with a butter knife.

It wasn’t long after that that the toast popped up and Hotch put it onto the plate and layered a generous amount of jam on top, then turned and slid it in front of Reid. Then he turned his back and cleaned up his kitchen.

It was deliberate, Spencer knew, to give him some privacy to eat without making him feel awkward. It was appreciated. Using only one hand so that he could keep one wrapped around his stomach, he picked up the first piece of toast and started to eat. The jam was laid on a little too thick for his liking, but it was still good. The jam was obviously high quality, maybe bought from a farmer’s market? Every bite was a struggle, not because it wasn’t good, but because he felt nauseous. But he knew that if he didn’t eat, he wouldn’t be able to take he medication, and it would only get worse.

He took it slowly, eating one bite and then pausing and waiting for that bite to settle in his stomach before taking another. Once the first piece of toast was gone, he sipped at his water slowly, his gaze studying Hotch.

“Do you have a heat-pack? Or a hot-water bottle?” Spencer asked, tightening his fingers in his shirt around his abdomen.

“I have a hot-water bottle, I’ll put the kettle on and it should be ready by the time you’re finished there,” Hotch told him, turning and flicking on the kettle.

He’d rolled his sleeves up to wash dishes in the sink, his strong biceps catching Reid’s attention. He pulled his gaze away to focus on the plate in front of him. Picking up all three pills in his palm, he popped them in his mouth and swallowed them with some water from his glass. “Thanks,” Spencer murmured, taking another bite of toast.

It would take a while for the pain meds to take effect, but the heat from the hot water bottle would help. Slowly, Spencer finished off his toast, then the glass of water. By the time he was done with those, Hotch had finished with the dishes and filled up the hot water bottle. Wordlessly, he passed it to Spencer, who groaned with relief as he pressed it against his lower abdomen.

“You’re tired,” Hotch said softly, leaning against the counter opposite him and watching him, “Would you like to go to sleep?”

“I wanted to go to sleep the second I woke up,” Spencer told him with a laugh, meeting his dark gaze.

“I’ll show you to the bedroom,” Hotch nodded, straightening up, “Are you good to walk?”

“ _The_ bedroom?” Spencer asked curiously, “And yeah, I’m good to walk.”

“Yes. The other rooms are storage for now. Does that bother you? I can always take the couch,” Hotch queried, making his way around the island bench.

Spencer considered that for a moment. “No, it should be fine. As long as you don’t mind either,” he said, pushing off the bench.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t fine with it,” Hotch told him with a tilt of his head and a gesture from his hand as he lead the way towards the stairs.

“Of course not,” Spencer murmured softly, following him up the stairs.

They went to the last bedroom at the end of the hall, and entered. Hotch went to the bed and started pulling back the covers. “The shower is the door on the left, feel free to use it if you feel up to it,” Hotch said, gesturing at the door in question.

“No thanks, I’m good. But I think I might get changed first and brush my teeth,” Spencer said, lifting his go-bag up slightly.

“Of course, go right ahead,” Hotch invited, continuing to turn down the bed.

Glancing at his boss one last time, Reid took his bag into the bathroom and closed the door. Setting his bag down, he looked around. It was clean, neat and orderly. Exactly what he expected. Unzipping his bag, he pulled out his sleeping clothes and he had to put the hot-water bottle down so that he could undress.

Once he was clean and in more comfortable clothes, he put his other clothes in his bag and zipped it back up. Picking the hot-water bottle back up and pressing it against his stomach, he opened the door and stepped back out. Hotch was set up at the desk in the corner, and the bedcovers were turned out and inviting.

“Are you not going to sleep?” Spencer asked, setting his bag down by the bed and slipping inside the covers.

“No, I’ve got some paperwork to finish, but you go ahead, don’t let me keep you up,” Hotch told him, flicking on the lamp on his desk and reaching across to flick off the overhead light and plunging the room into semi-darkness.

“Okay,” Spencer said, curling up in the side of the bed that Hotch didn’t use, “Goodnight, I guess. And thanks, Hotch.”

“Call me Aaron,” Hotch said quietly, flipping a page and not looking up, “And goodnight, Spencer.”

Smiling slightly as the drugs tugged at his consciousness, the last thing Spencer saw as he fell asleep was Aaron doing his work, his shirt sleeves rolled up and a slight frown of concentration on his face.

*.*.*.*

When Spencer woke up, it was to intense pain. His hot-water bottle had been dislodged at some point, and it felt like his fever had risen again. One of the medications he’d taken earlier had minimized his slick production, which made him feel a little better and not quite so gross. Groaning, he twisted slightly, groping out with a hand to try and find the warmth again to make the pain recede. Before he could, however, there was a low groan from behind him and then a firm body pressed up against his back and an arm reached across him and pulled the hot-water bottle against his stomach once more. Sighing in relief, he pressed back against the warm body behind him, soaking up the heat.

For a few minutes, he was able to coast in the state between being awake and asleep, until the pain got too much to bear, and then he sighed heavily and opened his eyes. On the nightstand opposite him, was a tall glass of water and three pills. Propping himself up on an elbow, he leaned forward and grabbed the glass of water. Taking a few sips, he put the water down then grabbed the pills and swallowed them with another gulp of water.

Heats in the media always presented the Omegas as sex-crazed, whilst in truth that wasn’t so. True, there was a higher sex-drive than normal, but it wasn’t unmanageable. Sitting up properly, Spencer leaned back against the headboard, adjusting the hot-water bottle and covers so that he was comfortable. Turning he glanced down at Hotch curiously. His forehead was smoothed of its normal creases, and he didn’t look as troubled as he did when he was awake. It was nice to see this side of his boss, one that was relaxed and almost sweet.

A glance at the window showed that it was still dark outside, so he couldn’t have slept for more than a few hours. Well, he always had had trouble with sleeping both in and outside of heats. Hotch still had one arm draped over Spencer’s waist, his head turned so that he had his nose against Spencer’s hip.

He was awake now, his mind clearer than it had been before, and although he was still in pain, it was bearable now that the medication was starting to kick in. But, he was getting bored. His brain was always active and needed constant stimulation. His phone and books were in his go-bag, but to get to them he would need to get up and that would most definitely wake the Alpha sleeping next to him, and he really didn’t want to do that.

Looking around, he spied a book on the nightstand. Curious, he stretched out and picked it up. It was a sci-fi novel, unfortunately one that he had read before, but it was a good read. So, he opened the first page and began to read.

By the time that he finished the book, the sky was beginning to lighten but not by much. Setting the book down, he sighed. Maybe he could try to sleep again? But no, he was far too awake right now after finishing that book. Hotch had rolled over whilst Spencer had been reading, and he was now lying on his back with one hand on Spencer’s knee. It was a warm weight, comfortable; safe. He focussed on the sensation for a while, dissecting the feeling and the emotions it invoked in him. Was it just his heat, or was it something else? Spencer had been attracted to the Alpha’s scent for a long time, but was there more to it than that? Did he want to know? Of course he hated not knowing anything, but would the consequences of realising his own feelings be worse?

When the unsettling feelings got all-encompassing, he shifted slightly to dislodge Hotch’s hand but the strong fingers just tightened against his knee for a moment before relaxing again. The frown lines were back on his face again, and Spencer found that he really didn’t like that. Carefully, he placed his hand over Hotch’s. That eased the frown almost instantly, and Spencer compared their hands.

His hand was slim, with long fingers, whilst Hotch’s hands were larger, thicker and sturdier. It was coarser, too, definitely a working-man’s hand. It was also hairier than Spencer’s, and the texture was fascinating. He stroked Hotch’s knuckles, examining the feel of it. The sensation on his fingertips tickled slightly and he hummed.

“Spencer. Stop,” Hotch groaned, flexing his fingers but didn’t move his hand from Spencer’s knees.

“Sorry,” Spencer whispered, stilling his fingers.

With a sigh, Aaron settled back into sleep and Spencer’s gaze focussed on the Alpha’s face. It was handsome, there was no denying that. Everything about Hotch was handsome, actually. But it was his face in particular that Spencer was currently fascinated by. When he was awake, there was a permanent frown on the Alpha’s face, but in sleep he was completely relaxed and almost serene. All the wrinkles in his face were smoothed out and it honestly made him look so much better. He was tempted to reach out and touch his face, but Spencer knew that that would definitely be crossing a line and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cross it.

Tearing his gaze away, Spencer flexed his fingers and sighed. He was bored again. And feeling slightly gross. A shower was what he wanted now, and to brush his teeth again. Carefully, he took hold of Aaron’s hand and gently pried it off of his knee and then shifted sideways off of the bed, keeping the hot-water bottle pressed against his stomach and grimaced as he stood up. He felt very, very sore. A quick glance showed that Aaron was still asleep, so Spencer treaded as quietly as he could towards the bathroom, only pausing to grab a fresh change of clothes before entering the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Turning the lights and fans on, he started up the shower, turning the water to hot before undressing. The medications that he’d taken a little earlier were finally starting to kick in, so it wasn’t so bad when he had to take the hot-water bottle off his stomach. It wasn’t so hot anymore anyway, and he would need to empty it and refill it with water that was actually hot. As soon as he was undressed, he stepped straight into the shower, adjusting the temperature so that it was as hot as he could stand. For a few minutes, he just stood there, soaking up the heat. It felt nice, almost nice enough to make him forget his pain.

Once he was thoroughly warmed and wet, he found bodywash and squirted a generous amount on his hands before proceeding to carefully wash his body. Only after every inch of him was clean and the skin pink with heat did Spencer turn off the water and step out. A quick perusal of the bathroom discovered a clean towel under the sink and he dried himself off quickly. Spencer was quick to change into his clean clothes, feeling refreshed and a bit more human.

Before the heat could cool on his skin, Spencer turned off the lights and fans and exited the bathroom with his dirty clothes and the cool hot-water bottle. Quietly, he put his clothes in his go-bag and made his way out of the room after a quick glance told him that the Alpha on the bed was still sound asleep.

It was weird, to be in Hotch’s house when his boss wasn’t awake. It felt like he was and wasn’t supposed to be here. He felt safe here, with Aaron’s Alpha scent surrounding everything. It was entirely a biological response – the scent of a familiar Alpha tricking his brain into believing that having an Alpha around meant that he would be protected and care for. It was entirely illogical as in his line of work Alphas killed Omegas all the time. But, at the same time, societal rules made him feel like he was intruding on Aaron’s space by being in his house without Hotch by his side.

Making his way straight to the kitchen and trying to be as silent as possible, he headed directly to the kettle and made sure it had enough water in it before flicking it on so that it would start to boil. Then he unscrewed the cap of the water-bottle and poured the cold water down the sink and then set the bottle on the bench next to the kettle. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he found that he was hungry again so he opened up Hotch’s fridge and found some fruit. He cut up an apple and started eating, sure that Hotch wouldn’t mind.

By the time that he was halfway through his apple, the kettle had finished boiling so he stopped eating momentarily to fill up the hot-water bottle from the kettle and screwed the cap back on. He knew that pressing it against his belly now would only leave his skin red and hurt and would be completely counter-productive, so he left it on the counter for now and finished the rest of his apple.

Once he was done, Spencer put his scraps in the bin and washed his plate in the sink before turning and picking up the hot-water bottle and making his way back to the bedroom. Slipping inside without opening the door more than necessary, Spencer watched curiously as Aaron groaned and rolled over to face the door, eyes opening slightly.

“Where’d you go?” Hotch asked in a mumble, rubbing at his face with one hand.

“Just to get more supplies,” Reid responded, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Aaron grumbled, reaching out and pulled back the sheets, eyes closing once more. Spencer watched, fascinated. Aaron’s scent was soft, open, comforting. It was warm.

Unable to resist, Spencer lay down on the bed and tucked himself into Aaron’s side, pulling the covers back over them and pressing his nose to Aaron’s neck. He smelt so comforting, exactly what Reid needed and what he wanted so badly it was like a craving. Turning fully into the Alpha, Spencer closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, not even trying to disguise the act. In response, a firm hand landed on his back, thick fingers scrunching the back of his shirt tightly for a moment before smoothing out. Just slightly, Aaron’s head turned slightly and his chest expanded as he inhaled Spencer’s scent in return. He could smell the contentment coming off of Aaron and he knew that he was emitting the same scent in return.

At some point, he knew that they would have to talk about this. But not tonight. For now, he just wanted to curl up with that delicious scent under his nose and a warm body under his. With his head where it was, he could hear Aaron’s steady heartbeat and could tell when the Alpha fell back into sleep.

For now, this was more than enough.


End file.
